


Mine and Yours

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Body swap fic, F/M, chuck panicking as usual, convention fic, lots of fluff, lots of pissing becky off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Hunting with your best friend, the prophet Chuck, isn't something you do often. So when you two get hit with a witch's body swap spell the weekend of Chuck's Supernatural convention, things get a bit wonky. Can you two make it work, or will it end in disaster?





	1. The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write and I might end up writing smaller continuations to it as time goes on. Enjoy!

Body swap spells were the bane of your existence. Being a hunter that specializes in witches, you’ve dealt with your fair share of spells sent your way, and body swap spells seem to be a favorite among errant witches. They’re an annoying factor in the job that lands you in a man’s body more often than not. Thankfully, the spells last between 12 and 24 hours, so you and whomever else can just hunker down in a motel or something until the spells wear off.

However, you hadn’t expected to go on a witch hunt with your best friend, Chuck Shurley.

Waking up in a different body doesn’t really surprise or bother you anymore. And considering your line of work and the night you had, it was even less of a surprise. Stretching, you roll off of the couch and trudge over to the bed where presumably, Chuck currently resides in your body.

Bending down a safe distance away, you grin and take a deep breath. “Damn Chuck, have you been working out since I last saw you? I swear, I flexed and the sleeves exploded!” You exclaim, and let out a gleeful, manly giggle when Chuck startles awake with a shriek.

“I’m gonna go see what you look like shirtless!” You announce, and Chuck groans.

“I’d rather you didn’t (Y/N). This is serious.” 

“Calm down Chuck, we’re fine. Body swap spells don’t last that long,” you promise, grinning at him.

“Are you kidding me? We are not ‘fine’!” he exclaims, and you wince at how shrill your voice is coming from him. 

“Chuck, this happens more often that you’d think. We’re fine, we just have to hunker down for a few hours.” You try to calm him down, but he’s already shaking his head before the words are out, denying it.

“We can’t! I have a Supernatural convention to go to. I host it every year.” Seeing yourself look sheepish is almost funny, but you bite back your laughter and nod instead.

“Okay, let’s go then. We’ll make it through, God willing.”

Chuck snorts and shakes his head, mumbling unintelligibly as he goes off to pack, leaving you to wonder just what you’re getting into.

Chuck stays quiet on the drive, having only mildly protested at his house because of your outfit choice- boots, jeans, and a flannel over an old and buried band shirt, resembling the Winchesters. Though his was no better- he threw on your tattered sneakers, with a dress that had been packed away for an FBI cover if needed. Surprisingly, he’d done your makeup well, so you’d pass as at least pretty.

Getting out of the car, Chuck follows suit, and you two are checked into a room that has only one bed, though the bed is big and comfortable. 

You and Chuck set the duffels at the foot of the bed and then he smiles at you. “Alright, let’s go mingle with my fans. You have to act convincingly like me though. You know enough about the Winchesters that it’ll sound like insider information if you give anything away. You can do this. I’ll just be your sidekick or whatever.” Chuck sounds like he’s trying to psych himself up too, and you chuckle, nodding.

“Alright Chuck. Let’s do this thing.” You square your shoulders, head held high, and walk out into Chuck’s world. 

  
“Who are you?” The bitchy question is tossed your way almost as soon as you step foot into the ballroom area, and you see Chuck’s- your- eyes go wide with panic. And then your arms are twined with his and there’s a winning smile sent the woman’s way. 

“I’m Chuck’s girlfriend, (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you…” The introduction is open-ended and the woman smirks. 

“I’m Becky. I’m sure Chuck’s told you plenty about me,” she says smugly.

Chuck makes a small “huh” sound and shakes his/your head. “No, not really, sorry. But then again, he and I don’t do a lot of talking, we mostly- oof!” You elbow him, ignoring the fact that you’ll probably have a bruise when you switch back, then send a fake smile to Becky.

“I’m sorry Becky, but we have other guests to visit with. Thanks for coming.” With another fake smile, you drag Chuck away to a secluded corner. 

“First off, that’s Becky?! Dude, you could’ve done so much better! And second, since when are we dating?  I can’t kiss my body, even if I’m in yours! That’s weird!” You exclaim, and Chuck grumbles softly for a moment before smiling at you.

“Listen, it’s just for a day or two. It’ll keep Becky off my back, and prove that I don’t want her back. She’s crazy, psychotic. Did Sam tell you what she did to him with the love potion?” You put your-Chuck’s- hand up to stop him from talking.

“I don’t want to know. Let’s just get through this. I’ll do my best to be a good boyfriend,” you tease, and he sticks his/your tongue out at you before grabbing your hand and walking back to talk with some of the other fans before things really get under way.

The q&a panel is a bit sketchy and rough, the mystery game is completely obvious to you, but you put up with it and fall into the motel’s creaky bed that night with a satisfied sigh.

“I had fun today Chuck. Being you is interesting. I wouldn’t do it again for the world, but I had fun doing it,” you admit softly, turning and looking at him, watching as he moves around and does his nightly routine in your body. 

When he’s done, he comes back to you and smiles, sliding into bed and cuddling against you. “Yeah, it was an experience. Never have I had so many guys hitting on me. Yuck. How do you put up with it?” he asks, shuddering, and you laugh softly.

“I’m a girl. It’s something I’ve trained myself to ‘put up with’ since I was young,” you reply quietly, and he growls. 

“That’s wrong. No girl should have to be harassed like that. You’re… You’re too pretty to put up with the creeps. You deserve… You deserve the best...” Chuck trails off as he falls asleep, and you giggle, wrapping his arms around your body and cuddling close, falling asleep yourself. Maybe in the morning, this mess would be fixed. And maybe after the convention, you’d actually be able to be Chuck’s girlfriend rather than just acting


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the Con brings its own fun surprises.

Waking up for day two of the Supernatural convention, the first thing you saw was your face. Sleeping peacefully right beside you.

Shit.

You and Chuck hadn’t switched back in 24 hours like you’d expected, and now he’s waking up. You go tense, waiting for the shit storm that’s about to roll in, but instead, he cuddles closer to you, wrapping your arms around his body. You lay like that, afraid to move, and when his/your eyes open, he smiles at you. But as his mind catches up with what he’s seeing, he frowns

“Well, looks like we didn’t change back.” He sounds oddly calm, but you feel panic bubble inside you. Why hadn’t you switched back?

Chuck smirks, and the cocky expression is once again weird to see on yourself. Maybe you need to rethink your facials…

“Don’t panic (Y/N), it’s okay. You did pretty well pretending to be me yesterday. Today is even easier, there’s no Q&A sessions, just a lot of mingling. You’ll be okay. And if we happen to switch back bodies throughout the day, more power to us. We can do this.” He sounds so positive that you can’t help but nod, smiling at his confidence. There’s an awkward pause of you two just smiling at each other, and then you both roll out of bed, moving around and doing your morning routines. 

It’s a little awkward, because you’re in a guy’s body,  _ Chuck’s _ body, but you try to brush it aside and ignore the fact that bodily functions require at least glimpsing naked flesh in places you’d never really thought you would ever see. Being swapped with Chuck is  _ weird _ . You try not to admire his form in the mirror, and pray that he’s not checking you over for imperfections, because God knows you have them, cellulite and all sorts of scars from hunting, not to mention that one weird one from chicken pox when you were younger. 

When you’re both ready, you have to fix the outfit that Chuck chose for your body, and Chuck changes what you chose for his as well, because your styles are just that vastly different.

Once fixed, you two make your way to the lobby, laughing about each other’s clothing choices. “Oh God Chuck, you picked out my loosest pair of jeans, and a crop top. Do you realize how much that  _ doesn’t  _ go together?” You giggle, grinning, and Chuck scoffs, shaking his/your head.

“Hey, you’re the one that chose tweed and khakis. I actually looked put together for once! You do know that I never, ever match like that, right?” You both pause a moment and give faux-serious looks, then have one more bout of laughter before opening the door to the main lobby. You both take deep breaths to calm down and try to slip in without being noticed, but you’re only able to take a few steps before people are crowding around you both, asking questions and just talking, talking, talking. None of them really talk  _ with  _ either of you, but they’re all talking  _ at  _ you, and you envy Chuck because he is able to slip away almost unnoticed since he’s in your body.

But he doesn’t leave your side, holding your hand tight and coaching you almost silently through some of the harder questions. 

Eventually everyone breaks for lunch, and you feel like you can take a breath because the people have dispersed. Chuck is still holding your hand, and as you sit down with your food, you have to let go to eat. A sense of loss fills you, and a glance at Chuck proves he feels the same- though it looks damn weird to see it on your own face. 

The two of you make small talk as you eat, and just as you’re finishing up, your vision goes blurry.

At first, you’re confused and even a bit panicked, but as your vision clears, you’re looking at Chuck’s body instead of your own, and it hits you- you’ve  _ finally  _ switched bodies back!

Chuck looks at you, stunned, and you grin at him. He takes a few seconds to process before he grins back, and you jump from your chair and climb into his lap, hugging him tightly. He hugs you back, holding you close, and over his shoulder you see Becky walk in, her eyes roving the room, looking for something, someone. Looking for Chuck.

Possessiveness flares in your gut, and you pull back, meeting eyes apologetically with Chuck before you kiss him deeply, tangling your fingers in his hair. He lets out a soft gasp of surprise and seconds later there’s an indignant scream, breaking you two apart in surprise. Jealousy, frustration, and horror flash across her face and you catch sight of it just before she storms off.

You try to find it in you to feel bad about it, but you really only feel smug. You glance at Chuck, who’s watching you with wide eyes. You blush under his gaze and he lets out a deep chuckle that makes you shiver.

Just when you both open your mouth to say something, a bell rings, signaling that it’s time to move on with your day. Someone calls Chuck’s name, and you can tell he has to go with them. 

Fighting disappointment, you press a kiss to his cheek and whisper ‘later’ before climbing off his lap and walking away, putting a little extra sway in your step.

Now that you two have switched back bodies and Becky seems to be leaving you both alone, you have the freedom to wander around and really see the costumes- er, cosplays- that everyone is wearing. Some are basic, just a flannel and a jacket, while others are more creative- a set of siblings are genderbent Winchesters, Deanna and Samantha, and others are more creative yet.

One pair of convention-goers are dressed in cutoff jean shorts and plaid shirts that have the sleeves ripped off, hillbilly style, and are attracting quite a lot of attention. As you walk up to them, they’re putting on a show for the people that are crowded around them.

The pseudo-Sam takes a step forward, indicating he’s going to speak. “If my brother ain’t outta jail by tomorrow, he’s gonna get his ass fixed.” His hillbilly accent contorts the words and sends ripples of laughter through the crowd. 

Fake Dean glares at his brother and pretends to be behind bars, grumbling about pie and not being anyone’s bitch.

You take your leave shortly after that and go in search of Chuck, feeling a bit overwhelmed and lost amongst the crowd. Nobody seems to recognize you without Chuck by your side, so you can slip through the crowd unnoticed. 

When you find Chuck entertaining a crowd of people, you hesitate, not wanting to interrupt him and his audience. Someone in the group in front of him nods in your direction, and Chuck turns, a smile lighting his face when he sees you. He reaches out and you walk to him, sliding your hand in his. He pulls you to his side and wraps his arm around your waist, holding you tight. You can finally relax, feeling right at home in Chuck’s arms as he tells more tales of the harrowing adventures of the Winchesters and their angel.


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day of the con, and you won't have to act like Chuck's girlfriend anymore. But really, how do you feel about that? Also, who can deny a serenade from Chuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Die a Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett

The rest of that second night of the con went well. You were back in your respective bodies, and you were back to acting like you. 

Day three, the final day of the con, definitely has its own hurdles to get through. Chuck has some big final shebang he has to lead, and while you’re extremely grateful you don’t have to lead it in his place while acting as him, all his attention is diverted elsewhere. You feel your insecurities creeping in, telling you he doesn’t see you as anything more than a friend, that you two have only been pretending to date to keep Becky off his back. Once the convention is over and you’re both on the road, things will go back to the way they were. 

The thought of that, of being stuck as friends all over again, makes your heart hurt, but it’s something you’d willingly do, if it means keeping Chuck in your life. 

You sit in on Chuck’s final farewell, hiding in the back and trying to be inconspicuous. You can see Becky sitting right in the front row, and disgust bubbles up, but you do your best to ignore it, keeping your eyes on Chuck, watching for any signs of discomfort or anything else being off that he’d need you for. 

Of course, on stage, Chuck is scanning the room for you as he talks, his heart falling with each row he gets through, thinking you’re not in the room. He couldn’t admit it to himself until this morning, when he woke up to you curled against him, your leg thrown over his, lightly snoring, and your hair a mess. He loves you. 

The revelation has made him nervous all day, and he can’t wait to tell you. He isn’t sure  _ how _ he’s going to tell you, honestly. But then he catches sight of a guitar off-stage, and he knows. He finishes scanning the room, and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees you. Even though you’re hiding there in the back, his heart leaps, and he wants to dance, sing, express his joy any way he can. 

Being brave has never really been Chuck’s strong suit. He’s more of the kind of guy that hangs back, lets others be brave, and he just writes about it. But in that moment, he’s never felt braver. He stands up and grabs the guitar, then smiles at the crowd. 

“I have a little treat for you all before you leave. I don’t think anyone really knows this, but I can sort of sing and play guitar, and there’s one song I want to sing for you guys, if that’s alright.” He pauses, and everyone looks a little unsure, but then you’re there, clapping and cheering him on with a “hell yeah!” and everyone else joins in, excitement building in the room. 

He sets himself up on stage, grabbing a microphone stand and sliding the microphone in, then sitting down on the stool and strumming a few test chords while everyone quietly waits with bated breath.

  
  
  


_ Baby, last night was hands down _

_ One of the best nights _

_ That I've had no doubt _

_ Between the bottle of wine _

_ And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye _

_ Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin' rain _

 

_ And I know that I can't ever tell you enough _

_ That all I need in this life is your crazy love _

 

_ If I never get to see the Northern lights _

_ Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night _

_ Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand _

_ Baby, I could die a happy man _

 

_ Happy man, baby _

_ Mmm _

 

_ Baby, that red dress brings me to my knees _

_ Oh, but that black dress makes it hard to breathe _

_ You're a saint, you're a Goddess, _

_ The cutest, the hottest, _

_ A masterpiece _

_ It's too good to be true, _

_ Nothing better than you _

_ In my wildest dreams _

 

_ And I know that I can't ever tell you enough _

_ That all I need in this life is your crazy love _

 

_ If I never get to see the Northern lights _

_ Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night _

_ Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand _

_ Baby, I could die a happy man, yeah _

 

_ I don't need no vacation, _

_ No fancy destination _

_ Baby, you're my great escape _

_ We could stay at home, _

_ Listen to the radio _

_ Or dance around the fireplace _

 

_ And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia _

_ Or drive a sports car up the coast of California _

_ Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand _

_ Baby, I could die a happy man _

 

_ Baby, I could die a happy man _

_ Oh, I could die a happy man _

_ You know I could girl _

_ I could die, I could die a happy man _

  
You’re sitting with tears in your eyes, unsure what to do as the room bursts into applause. He sang your song, your  _ favorite song, _ and he spent the entire time looking at you,  _ singing to you. _ You’re breathless, afraid of what’s to come, but ultimately, you know that Chuck’s the guy for you. With that in mind, you make your way up to the stage to kiss him passionately, right there in front of the entire convention audience, giving them one more thing to cheer about.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years after your first con and the body swap, you and Chuck both have surprises for each other.

Going to the conventions had become you and Chuck’s couples thing, almost like an anniversary trip. You became a regular, and almost all the fans knew you, remembered you from your first convention, and some of them even befriended you, which was always nice. After your first convention, Becky had stopped coming, a fact you were secretly happy about. That’s not to say Chuck didn’t have his fair share of admirers, but most were easy to shake off with him introducing you as his girlfriend, and others telling the story of him singing to you. Apparently it was a love story for the ages.

Chuck and yourself had long since moved in together, and packing for the trip was something of a ritual. As a joke, you would pack for him, and he would pack for you, and then you’d both go through what the other had chosen, correcting a few things, but for the most part, you two knew how to pack for each other.

One thing you wait to pack until Chuck’s out of the room, is the little stick with the small pink plus sign. You aren’t ready to tell him yet, wanting to wait until you’re at the convention, somewhere special to you both, to drop the news. 

Of course, unbeknownst to you, Chuck is in the next room, a small velvet box in his hands, as he turns it over and over and over in his hands, contemplating just how far you’ve both come, and praying that you’ll say yes when he finally asks you at the convention.

You both hide your nerves well, and the weekend goes by without a hitch, everyone enjoying themselves and commenting how adorable you and Chuck are, as well as asking some new questions about the books, if he’s going to write anymore, that sort of thing. 

Before you know it, time’s flown by and it’s the final night, the final shebang, and Chuck’s on stage again, setting the guitar down. “I know it’s kind of become tradition that I sing a song at the end of the convention, but I want to do something different this year. (Y/N), honey, can you come up here?” You’re up and out of your seat in seconds, the stick in your pocket feeling like it’s on fire. 

When you’re on the stage, Chuck wraps you in a hug then presses a kiss to your cheek when you pull apart. He then turns to the crowd and smiles proudly. “Most of you probably already know my girlfriend, (Y/N). This Supernatural convention is special to both of us, where we’ve made many memories, for many reasons, and so I thought that it should be the place where we make one more.” You’re looking at him, your confusion written across your face as he sets his microphone down, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls something out, and before you can see what it is, Chuck’s kneeling down, his hands holding out a small black box.

Everyone in the crowd gasps, and tears fill your eyes as Chuck opens the box, revealing a simple silver ring. “(Y/N), I’ve loved you for so long, and that mix up those few years ago really made me realize it. And now, I can’t imagine living without you. Please, please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Marry me?” 

Your words are caught in your throat and all you can do is nod, tears rolling down your face. Chuck stands up and pulls you into his arms, kissing you soundly, and the room bursts into another round of applause. You pull away from Chuck and giggle softly, pulling out the stick from your back pocket. “Is now an okay time to tell you I’m pregnant?” You ask, and Chuck looks at you with wide eyes, then grins and grabs the stick, turning to the crowd. 

“We’re pregnant! She said yes!” He yells, and there’s hoots and hollers from the crowd as they surge up to the stage to offer their congratulations. Chuck wraps his arm around your waist and keeps you close to him, his hand occasionally ghosting over your stomach, where your unborn child resides, ready to face the future with your budding family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun series to write; I might come back to it at times, just for some fun. I really hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is super!


End file.
